


Tasty Exploration

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cake, Established Relationship, M/M, a bit of food porn probably, a happy celebratory pile of floof really, birthday celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Fenris is very confused about the weird bread that Anders baked for him. Luckily, the mage is only too happy to explain.





	Tasty Exploration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_hate_mages_No_you_dont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for kittenmage, and I was prompted nothing but 'you know what my favourite ship is'. So, my dear, here's some Fenders birthday fluff for you! Happy belated birthday~

„What is this?“ Fenris asked when he saw the thing standing on the table. It looked like it was edible, but very unfamiliar. It was like a flat cylinder, with some cream on top of it, and it looked like it was some sort of… soft, crumbly bread?

Before he could reach out and touch it, however, Anders caught his wrist and kept him from doing so. „Don‘t“ the mage murmured and pulled him away from the strange thing.

„It‘s for eating, not for touching. It‘s your birthday cake.“

„Cake?“ Fenris inquired, frowning at the strange bread. „what‘s a cake? And you don‘t know when my birthday is, mage.“

„No, I don‘t. But it doesn‘t matter, does it? Everyone should have a day where they get celebrated, and where everyone shows them how much they love them. I decided your birthday could just as well be today, and I made you a cake to show you how much I love you.“

Fenris felt himself blush a little at the tips of his ears, and he gave a nervous little chuckle. He knew that the mage loved him, but that didn‘t mean that he could easily accept his displays of affection. He loved him back dearly, but he still had troubles expressing his feelings for the mage at most times.

„But what is it? It is like… a bread? You made me a bread to celebrate?“ He didn‘t quite understand, and he didn‘t understand why he was looking at him so strangely. But he didn‘t get an answer, and instead Anders went to get a knife and a plate and then proceeded to cut him a wedge out of the strange bread and put it on a plate.

„Close your eyes, Fenris“ he said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. „Close your eyes, and I‘ll feed you a bite, so you can really enjoy your first bit of cake.“ Fenris frowned a little, but obeyed, closing his eyes and opening his mouth so Anders could feed him that strange stuff. He wouldn‘t usually let people do it just like that, but this was his mage, and he trusted him.

He soon felt something cold on his lips, and tasted the metallic tinge of the fork, and then there was something… soft and pillowy, fluffy. A bit like a sponge. And it tasted… sweet, and like something that he couldn‘t name but that he knew was expensive, and it was glorious and wonderful, and then there was the cream, cool and tangy but still sweetened, gorgeously soft and creamy as it lay on his tongue.

His eyes flew open, and he gasped as all the different impressions registered, and he had barely swallowed before his mouth was open again. He didn‘t know what it was, but he knew that he wanted more. The next bite was as gorgeous as the first, and he closed his eyes again and moaned. He was so lost in his own little world of impression, of taste and texture and exploring something new that he almost forgot about the other presence in the room until he heard a little chuckle.

Anders was staring at him with a curious expression, and a lot of love written all over his face. „It seems you like it then“ He smiled, and Fenris could do nothing but nod before opening his mouth again, silently demanding more of the cake. Luckily his mage didn‘t need to be asked twice and fed him another bite before gently pulling him over to the table and setting him down on a chair.

„I felt like baking today, and I thought we could just make this day your birthday. You should be loved and celebrated, and if I had known you never had cake before I would have made it so much earlier for you. I just assumed you‘d had it around Kirkwall or something...“ He blushed a bit, and Fenris reached out to gently put a hand on Anders‘ forearm.

„Anders. Do not apologize. It is great. It‘s… I‘ve never had anything like it. I think Danarius ate something similar a lot, he called it… a pie? He fed me a bite every once in a while, but everything I got from him tasted like ash to me. But this… this is something else, Anders. This is… and you made this all for me?“

Anders appeared to look slightly guilty when Fenris mentioned being fed the cake, but Fen knew that Anders feeding him was completely different than Danarius feeding him. Anders did it out of love, to please the elf and to show him he cared for him, and if Fenris wanted to eat by himself he‘d let him. Luckily the mage caught himself and nodded instead of apologizing for the feeding.

„Well, I‘ll be happy if you leave me a slice or two as well, but it‘s your cake now.“ Fenris took the plate and pulled it over to himself. He put some of it on the fork and held it out, looking at Anders meaningfully until he took the hint and opened his mouth so that Fenris could return the favour and feed him as well.

When the mage beamed at him happily then he leaned in and kissed him, licking some of that tasty cream off his lips.

„My mage. Will you teach me how to bake, so I can make you one for your own birthday as well?“ he asked, cocking his head as he looked at his partner. Anders just shrugged, however, sighing a little.

„I can teach you how to bake, love, but you don‘t need to make such an effort. I don‘t know when my birthday is anyway, and you don‘t need to make such an effort for me. Really, it‘s not worth it.“

He looked up slightly shocked as Fenris growled and bodily tackled him, climbing into his lap and pinning him to the chair.

„You bloody hypocrite“ he hissed. „I don‘t know my birthday, so you just make up any day and decide that it is my birthday now. And then you decide that you want to celebrate it and you go out of your way to give me a cake and a very memorable experience. And then you, who has more friends, who has more love to give, you tell me that your own birthday should not matter?“

He huffed and climbed down from Anders‘ lap, only to take the knife and deftly cut the cake in two halves. He pushed one over to Anders and glared at him.

„It is your birthday too now. And your cake. And we will celebrate together. Now and every year from now on. So you will never be able to try and slink out of it again. Fool mage.“

He grabbed a fork and pushed it towards the speechless mage. „Eat your cake now, and don‘t forget to give me a thank you kiss.“


End file.
